


Cheese cake can fix everything

by GayPanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: All of this is fake, Cheese cake can fix everything, College Shooting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobic Language, I like writing depressing thing, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), flash backs, homophobic people, i dont know, im sorry, sorry for the bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPanda/pseuds/GayPanda
Summary: After suffering the loss of her girlfriend and bestfriend. Erin has to deal with her emotions as she trys to hold it all together. Erin has flash backs to when Jade was still alive. As she is pushed though the beginning of a police investigation after the school shooting. Then she has to deal with homophobic parents.I will try to update once every other week... I can't say when...





	1. Chapter 1

I sit in the corner of my room. With my lights off I can barley see the outline of bed in front of me. To my left a radio is playing some new hit song quietly. I just got off work from the college library. When I there is mostly study. I sit in this corner so depressed. I have kept it together for the past two days. Why is this it so hard to do now. It is everyone asking if I'm okay, or the fact I will never come home to her any more. I really want to talk to my roommates. How do you to to someone that won't even look you in the eyes any more. Once I lost Jade they don't talk to me or look at me. It made the apartment feel empty. Jade made it feel like a home. I think to myself that I should go to bed. Except instead of getting up I start crying, because how am I supposed to sleep in the some bed that we once shared.

After a few minutes I hear a knock at my door. I slow stand up, wiped a way the tears, turned off the radio, and opened the door. It was Zack. Zack was now my best friend. He gave me small smile. 

'' I brought cheese cake,'' Zack said in a shy voice. '' can I come Erin? We need to talk.''

I stepped aside so he could enter. He walks across the small room to the bed, and leans against the wall. I slowly walk over to him. He handed me a fork. We sat in silence eating the cheesecake. 

''Erin the police called... they need you to go to the station tomorrow. They said they need your statement. Also jade,'' He took a breath and turned to me.'' Jade left everything to you, but some how her parents are able to do the funeral. If you want to go on its on Saturday.'' 

''Okay'' that is all I'm able to get out. 

I look down at my hands the right one is holding a fork, but the left has two engagement rings on it. One ring on the inside says '' companion'' the other says '' doctor''. My heart aches for my Doctor. Shit. I have to cancel everything for the wedding. See the wedding was set for next month. Why the hell did that person have to enter our class. 

''Are you okay Erin?'' Zack whispers like it's something bad.

''Yeah, I'm okay...'' I breath out.

No I'm not okay! I have your resume tell the events of that day tomorrow. Saturday is the last day I get to see the love of my life. I also have to cancel a hole wedding. Some how all that translates to ''I'm okay''. What the hell is wrong with me? 

''You don't have to be strong in front of me Erin.'' Zack said as he moves closer to hold me. 

Just like that I broke. I sit there in his arms crying. I'm crying because the arm that are holding me aren't hers. The shoulder I cover in tears isn't conected to a beautiful girl. I cry for all these reasons and so many more. I cry tell I fall asleep sleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up to my phone alarm going off. I can't stand the happy melody. I get up to turn the alarm off but not because I wanted to get up. I turn it off because of the happy melody. I lay there holding my phone and think of everything I have to do to day. SHIT! I have to go to the police station and still make it to class by ten. My first class is the class that everything happened in. All they did was move the room. That was also the class that Jade and I had met in. We both failed it last year because we didn't do the end of term project. That whole project changed my life. I still remember that day. 

                The day was going well until Mr. Bearroot said a few words, ''Okay class for your end of term paper you will a partner,'' He said with a smile, ''I will be assigning partners. The list will be posted at the end of class. You have the next three weeks to get this done.''

The whole class just sighed in response.

The next hour went by as a blur. I would catch bits in pieces, but I really didn't care at that moment. My friend with benefits had just ended it. Now I have one roommate avoiding me and the other is pissed at me. So when Mr.Bearroot end class early I almost forgot about the project. I get out of my desk and am about to grab my bag when I heard it. It was the smoothest, bitchiest, and loudest voice I had ever heard say, ''Who the hell is this Erin Tate guy?! Whoever this guy is he better not be a homophobic asshole.'' The voice shouted.

Whoever the owner of this voice is my partner. I stand there wide-eyed because whoever this girl was just called me out in front of everyone, ''Sorry to disappoint,'' I start mumble, ''Sorry to disappoint,''  I say again a little louder.

No one seem to notice that myself, the little quiet lesbian was talking. I just sighed as I grabbed my bag and slowly started to walk down to the group of students trying to find their partners. Then I stand there waiting for the owner of the bitchy voice to show herself. Slowly the students leave two-by-two and continued to do so until there was just me and the hottest girl I've ever seen. This must be the girl that thinks I'm a guy. She's about five foot seven. Her hair was dark brown with a slight curl. The t-shirt she was wearing read ''gay pride is my name''. The cargo pants she was wearing were military green. I just stood awkwardly waiting for her the notice me.

She looked at me weirdly then asks, "Is your partner not showing up either?"

I look at her and say in a small voice, "I don't even know who my partner is, but I'm guessing that it's you."

She laughs, "No you can't be, my partner is a guy and his name is Erin Tate."

"Sorry to disappoint," Is all I can say in reply.

She looks me over once again and I feel like she's judging my bright red hair, geek jacket, and my regular jeans. Then something happened that I didn't expect. She grabbed my hand, pulled and out of the classroom until we were in front of the psychology building. Then she looks at me. I asked her what her name was.

''My name Jade Smith'' She responded

Then she left. That was how I met the love of my life.

I look at my phone I realized I've been daydreaming for an hour. I would replay that day over and over. There was a knock at my door.

''Hey Erin you have to get up, you have to get to the station'' a male voice said.

Shit! I have to get to the station.

I eventually get to the station and I walk up to the front desk and I know the person who's at the front desk. The woman was my best friend's mother. When her eyes meet mine she gives a sad smile.

Then she asks, ''How are you holding up, Erin?''

''I'm okay, how about you?'' I ask before sighing, ''I miss her''

''I miss her too, sweetheart'' The woman says in response.

I see a picture of Isabelle. We shared the class that I had with Jade.

We were in that class that day, I was in between them.

I close my eyes and take a breath. That was all that we said before I went to sit.

It was only a few minutes before a voice called out, ''Erin Tate''

I walk over to the person that called. All they did was open a door and told me to sit a wait for an officer. The room was small and it only had a small table with two chairs. I was in there for around twenty minutes. Then an officer came in. He was around six feet, had short scraggly blond hair on his head, and  a police uniform.

''My name is officer Locke,'' The man takes the other chair before asking, ''What is your name?''

''Erin Tate,'' I reply. 

He pulls out a notebook and flips through a couple pages and then crosses out something.

''Okay, one second Miss'' Locke grabs another notebook, ''Let me get this straight you were sitting between two girls is that right?''

"Yes'' I answer

''What were their names?''

''Jade Smith and Isabel Longheart.'' 

''What were your relations to these two girls?''

''One was my fiancee and the other was my best friend.''

The man gave me weird look, ''You don't look like the lesbian type.''

''Yeah okay I might not be stereotypical but I don't have to sit here and have some judge me. My fiancee just died and my best friend and I had watch the life drain out of them.''

I stand up at storm out. I should go to class but I couldn't bring myself to go back to the college.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to my car outside the police station. I put my head on the steering wheel and decided I probably should go to my classes. When I got to the college I couldn't do anything but cry in my car. I ended up falling asleep in my car. When I woke up all I thought about was Ja. I thought of what Jade and I would be doing right now. If she was here we would probably be going to the library. Then to the third floor and go between the shelves and make out. I think about then, I think about her smile and the light she brought to my world. She loved it when we would go to the library. She would pull me in and smile at me she would pull me closer for a kiss. I thought about every time we went to the library. When I opened my eyes I found someone had painted lesbian slut on my car. Everyone in the college knew that me and Ja were together. Some people did things like this we just got used to it. Then I look at my phone I had two messages from Zack. I had slept for two hours I missed my all of my classes that day. So I just went home and slept.

                       

                        On Saturday I got up early so I could get ready for the funeral. I left my room I saw Trisha I hadn't seen her in forever. She tries her best to avoid me after she broke up with me two years ago. Her and Jade were good friends. I could come home from studying or work and they would be laughing. I would ask what was funny and Trish would just leave. Often thought her and Jade were talking about me but I didn't ask. Some times Trisha just look at Jade ways the same way she used to look at me. The look was full of love, lust, sex ,and fear. What I first met Jade me and Trish had been over for around two months. I didn't have feeling for Trisha any more. When I got home after I met Jade she had told me she made a mistake with breaking up with me. I can still hear her voice from that night ''I miss you I've'd miss you since we broke up'' she said and moved closer. ''I miss you in my bed, your body against mine.'' she pulled me in she whispered in my ear  ''please come back and stay with the night in my room''  I can still see the look she gave me when I told her I met someone. It was full of pain. Trisha looked at and moved closer to now me. Trish and I are on good terms. We have to be Zack couldn't bear not having me here and Tricia was like a sister to him. So he needs us to work it out. We walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was a good size it had the basic cooking supplies and food what more could you ask for. When we got there it smell of Pancakes. They were making pancakes for me to help. When we got to the kitchen Trish point to the breakfast bar. Across from the stove thingy... I wasn't the best cook. Terrible to be honest I almost burn the house down once. So I just used the microwave which was near the fridge. Zack looked at me then mumbled something come over and hug. Then put pancakes in front of me. I sat I ate them and got dressed in Jades favorite dress it was a crimson red 50 style. The dress like a charm. I looked at the time the funeral starts at 5 and its noon. I'm leaving anyway I got my phone and my purse. I got to the front door to see Trish and Zack '' we wanted to say goodbye too.'' Zack said '' and I'm driving us there.'' I nodded and handed him my keys.

 

                  We got to the church around 4 p. I walked in though the front of the church. Jade's mother was by the door. when she saw me she started to speak ''So you're the slut that ruined my daughter. Why are you here? You are the reason she died.'' The old women snapped. She was wearing a black dress that was unflattering and her graying hair in a bun.  '' Look you even wore something my angel would hate.'' she grumbled.

''I was her fiance. We are getting married next month. We weren't inviting you bitch or your asshole husband. She love me! She asked me out she hated you and this was her favorite dress." I have got out.

I pushed passed the old woman. Why did I just tell that woman that I was getting married to her daughter. All she'd ever done to me was hoping I was never born. An hour pasted I looked around there were tons of people. I'd never met most of these people. This look more like a pity party for her parents rather than a funeral for the love of my life, my fiance, for Jade. After 30 more minutes I hear someone ask "Does anybody want to give a speech speech?'' What was this a wedding? I feel someone grab my side before I could get too deep into my thoughts. '' You should go up you know her better than anybody else any of these people". Zack whispered.  I stood up shaking. ''I will'' I said in a shaky voice. I walked up to the front so everyone could see me.  '' Ja  I mean Jade had the brightest smile.'' I paused holding my tears back. ''One time we were going to Walmart trying to find something, and I found this dress and I knew she was behind me because I could feel her smile. Then she wrapped her arms around me I turned around and kissed." I said this the room had looked shocked but I continued speaking. '' That was the first time I said 'I love you'. The night we got engaged we are both really nervous. We both going to propose. She never wanted anything big. I had a whole plan. I'd gotten a cat from the animal shelter. Jade loved cats when I went to get the food and the rest of the things the cat would need. I got a collar and a name tag the name tag said 'will you marry me Jade Amelia Smith'. When I got home Jade was not there because our roommates knew of my plan. So they went out so I'm filling the the litter box and my phone keeps going off. When i was done I saw it was Zach. He told me Jade was acting weird and wanted to go home because she needed to cook. By the time she came in she saw me on the couch with the new cats. She came over so I gave her the cats pull the ring out of the box and got down on one knee. By this time she saw the name tag and she put the cat on the couch. She ran off to our room. It felt like forever Jade had a came back with a ring box and got on one knee. Then she kissed me.'' When I was done Jade's mom stood up and said '' You're nothing but a faggot whore." She screamed. ''you're the reason my girl isn't here with me.'' I ran of the out of the room out of the church. Couple minutes later Zach came out and sat be side me. 2 years since I turned 18 and able to leave my parents house. I met Zach you know then I met Trish then we dated for around 6 months. I met Jay the love of my life. Girl I was going to marry. About to be put Six Feet Under. I feel streams of tears down my face I let out of breath that I was holding. Zack just sat next to me. I scooted next to him feeling my whole body shake as I did. I just sat there my head in his neck. Me crying I thought about everything that had happened. I open my mouth but nothing comes out except for shaking breath. My chest felt like some was stabbing me. a few minutes later Trish came out. She brought three cheese cakes and forks. '' They're not going to miss them.'' she said ''I told them that they had no right to say anything any of that to you.'' I just gave her a smile she gave me and Zack and cheesecake and a fork. 

 

                     We sat there and then Zack started laughing. Trish and I gave him worried looks. He laughed again ''remember... remember that time Jade and Isabel tried, tried making Aron a cheesecake but instead they starting the oven on fire. For the next week every Everything smelled of burnt cheesecake. So we had to eat nothing but take out because we couldn't stand to cook cuz everytime we turn on the oven to the smelled horrible.'' between my two best friends and realize I never I can never lose Jade, because she was right here. She was at the three of us and I gave them a smile. Then I started ''Remember the time you walked in us...''  Zack looked at us wide-eyed and then started laughing. We stayed there eating cheesecake and telling funny stories till the sun went down. We laid on our back and waited and watch the Stars through the branches of the trees. I know that we could never lose Jade because she was right here she always be with us. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
